


Doki Doki Multiverse!~

by LunaLight84



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :D, Doki Doki, Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, F/F, Gen, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, Multi, Spoilers, pls enjoy, uhh, utmv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLight84/pseuds/LunaLight84
Summary: Welcome to the literature club!~ Follow Error, as he experiences a club for the first time! But seems wrong..  It seems as if something is going on behind the scenes..This is a DDLC x UTMV crossover! Error is MC, Blue is Sayori, Ink is Natsuki, Dream is Yuri, and Nightmare is Monika!DDLC spoilers up ahead!
Relationships: Blueberror - Relationship, Errink, Errormare, Insomnia - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue: Introduction

H-Hey!! Wait up!!!"  
I see an annoying girl running towards me. Her blue faded into white hair shined. Her ponytails bouncing as she ran.  
Honestly, if she's gonna chase after me like this, I feel better running away. But, I stand there reluctantly. Feeling like I'm making a fool of myself.  
That girl is Blueberry, Blue for short. My next door neighbor, and childhood bestfriend. You know, the type of friend you'd never seen yourself making today, but it just works out because you've known eachother for so long.  
"Huff.. Huff.. I caught you!"  
Blue puffs proudly, putting her hands on her hips.  
"Yeah, but only because I waited for you.."  
I respond, adjusting my glasses.  
"Eh?! You say that like you were planning on ignoring me! That's mean Error!"  
Blue says, looking annoying.  
"Well.. I don't want people thinking we're a couple or something along the lines of that.."  
I mutter, blushing a little. Not because I like her or anything. It's because I'm sensitive to the topic if me being in a relationship, or having feelings towards anybody.  
"Hmph!.."  
Blue skips off to school, looking very annoyed.  
"Hey! I'm sorry, ok?.. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.."  
I apologize reluctantly.  
Blue turns around, then smiles at me.  
"I forgive you!"  
She says joyfully, then turns around and continues to walk to school.  
I do the same.  
"Hey Error?.. Are you considering joining any clubs?"  
She asks.  
"Well.. No.. You know I'm not the type of person to go out that much.."  
I respond timidly.  
"C'mon Error! You've gotta join a club! I'd hate the thought if you becoming a NEET, because all you do is sit inside, read manga, and play video games in your free time!"  
While what Blue said is true, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable joining any clubs.  
"Blue.. I'm not sure.. I feel too uncomfortable.."  
I say as I adjust my hair nervously.  
Blue pauses, then lightens up and smiles.  
"How about join my club! The literature club!"  
She says joyfully.  
"Blue-"  
As I say that, I notice we are in front of the school.  
"Well, I'll see you later Error!"  
Blue skips into the school happily.  
I also walk into the school, heading towards my first class  
As students flutter into the school, I finally found the classroom.  
I walk and take a seat on my assigned desk.  
"This.. Is gonna be a long day.."  
\-------------------  
Turns out, I was wrong. And the school day is over before i know it.  
I lay my head down onto my desk. Even though the day wasn't that long, it was still tiring as ever.  
I then start spacing out for a bit, as usually.  
After a few minutes, I can hear a muffled voice. It sound like they're calling my name..  
I lift my head only to see a blurred Blue greet my vision. She jumps back as soon as I look at her.  
"Oh! Finally!"  
She says in relief.  
"Yeah, sorry.. I was spacing out.."  
I reply, finally getting out of seat to get my things.  
"Are you going by the way?"  
"Wait.. Going where?.."  
"To the literature club!"  
"Blue.. I'm sorry, but today was very tiring for me.. So, I'm not going.."  
"W-WAIT!! I NEED YOU TO GO!!"  
I pause. Why does she need me to go?..  
"Wait.. Why?.."  
"Well.. I kind of told the club that we would have a new member.. And Ink made cupcakes.. Heheheh.."  
She puts her two of fingers together timidly, she seems embarrassed.  
I can't tell if Blue is this much of an airhead, or so cunning that she planned this all out.  
"Well.. I guess I'll go.. Besides, going to a club is a fair price to pay for cupcakes."  
I say as I pick up my stuff.  
"Yay!~"  
Blue says happily.  
We both head for the door, as I follow Blue to the literature club.  
...  
And thus, today marks the day I sold my soul for a cupcake.  
...  
As soon as I enter the door, I see a few girls staring at us both.  
"Everyone! The new member is here!~"  
Blue joyfully shouts.  
A girl with long yellow hair and flower crown approaches me.  
"Welcome to the Literature Club. It is a pleasure meeting you. Blue always says nice things about you."  
"Seriously? You brought a boy?! Way to kill the atmosphere."  
Another girl, with dusty blond hair and a ponytail then says.  
"Oh! Error! What a surprise! Welcome to the club!"  
Then, another girl with purple hair, and a bow that's holding her ponytail says.  
...  
I've lost all words in this situation..  
This club..  
Is full of incredibly cute girls!


	2. Cupcakes!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cupcake and tea time! Uwuwu  
> Ink being as tsundere, Dream being a nervous bean, NM not rlly doing anything, and Blue being the girl she is  
> Hfhfhdhdhdgfhfhfjghf

I timidly stare at the girl with dusty blonde hair.  
"What are you looking at?!"  
She then asks after like, 30 seconds of me awkwardly staring at her.  
"If you want to say something, say it!"  
She says looking at me, clearly annoyed, her pupils changing red.  
"S-Sorry.."  
I apologize, feeling like I'm the stupidest person on earth.  
"Ink.."  
The girl with the flower crown then says.  
"Hmph!"  
The girl with the sour additude, whose name is apperantly Ink, is one I don't recognize. Her small figure makes me think she's probably a first year. She's also the one who made cupcakes, according to Blue.  
"You can just ignore her when she get's all moody!"  
Blue says that quietly into my ear, then turns back to the other girls.  
"Anyway! This is Ink! Always full of energy!"  
She looks at the smaller girl, who is still flustered by our recent encounter.  
"And this is Dream! The smartest in the club!"  
She looks at the taller girl, who immediately turns away after Blue says this.  
"D-Don't say things like that!"  
Dream replies, holding a piece of her long golden hair, and toying with it.  
Dream, who appears more mature and timid, seems to have a hard time keeping up with people like Ink and Blue.  
"Ah.. Well, it's nice to meet the both of you."  
I say, smiling at all of them.  
I then turn to Blue.  
"And it seems like you already know Nightmare! Isn't that right?"  
"That's right! It's nice to see you again, Error!"  
NM smiles sweetly.  
We do know eachother---well, we rarely talked.. But we were in the same class last year.  
Nightmare was probably the most popular girl in class---smart, beautiful, athletic. Basically completely out of my league.  
So having her smile so genuinely like this feels a little..  
"Y-You too, Nightmare.."  
I say nervously.  
"Come sit down with us, Error! We made room for you, so you can down next to me or Nightmare!"  
"I'll get the cupcakes!~"  
She then says.  
"Hey! I made the cupcakes! So I'll bring them."  
Ink snarled.  
"Sorry, I got a little too exicted.."  
Blue apologizes timidly.  
"Then, how about I make some tea as well?"  
Dream then says.  
Both Ink and Dream walk over towards the closet.  
Still feeling awkward, I take a seat next to Blue.  
Dream seems to be getting out a tea kettle, while Ink seems to be trying to find her cupcakes.  
"Ugh.. Where did I put them?!"  
I could hear her groan.  
"Ink might take a while to get the cupcakes.. She has horrible memory.."  
I could hear Blue whisper in my ear.  
Dream comes out with the tea before Ink, and starts pouring tea into nicely decorated tea cups.  
Ink finally came out of the closest with a tray nicely folded.  
Dream gives us each a tea cup, and places two down on the table for Ink and herself.  
Ink then finally opened up the tray only to reveal some delicious looking cupcakes shaped like puppies.  
"OOH!!~"  
Blue shouts, looking at the amazing decorated cupcakes.  
"I've got to say, Ink. You are one talented artist."  
Dream comments, smiling at the shorter girl.  
"Ehehe!~ Thank you guys!"  
Ink's pupils turn to stars.  
She then gives everybody a cupcake.  
"Mmmm... It's so good.."  
Blue talks with her mouth full, and has already managed to get icing on her face.  
I look at my cupcake, and study where is the best angle to take a bite out of.  
I can see Ink glancing at me.  
Does she.. Want me to take a bite?..  
Feeling awkward, I finally take a bite randomly.   
The icing is sweet and the cupcake itself is very fluffy and soft.  
"This is really good.."  
"Thank you, Ink."  
I say as I finally put my cupcake down, and take a sip of my tea.  
"Why are you thanking me? It's not like I!.. Made them for you or anything!.."  
Ink says, folding her arns.  
"Eh? I thought you technically did, Blue said-"  
"Well, maybe!"  
Ink cuts me off, looking away, clearly flustered  
"But not for you! Dummy!"  
I give up on Ink's weird logic, and dismiss the conversation.  
"By the way, Dream? How are you able to keep a whole tea set here?"  
I ask curiously.  
"The teachers allowed us. After all, doesn't a nice cup of tea help you enjoy a good book?"  
"Aha.. Well, I suppose..."  
"Ehehe, don't let yourself get intimidated, Dream is just trying to impress you."  
NM then says.  
"Eh?! T-That's not-"  
Insulted, Dream looks away.  
"I mean't.. You know.."  
Dream starts to play with a small piece of her hair again.  
"I believe you. Well, tea and reading aren't a pastime for me, but I still enjoy the tea."  
I then say.  
"I'm glad.."  
Dream then smiles to herself in relief.  
NM raises an eyebrow, then smiles at me.  
"So, what made you consider the literature club?"  
She then asks.  
"Um.."  
I was afraid of this question. I have a feeling that I can't tell NM that Blue practically dragged me here.  
"Well, I haven't joined any clubs yet, and Blue seemed really happy here.. So.."  
"That's ok! Don't be embarrassed! We'll make sure you feel right at home, okay?"  
"As president of the literature club, it is my duty to make sure the club is fun and exciting for everyone!"  
NM says joyfully.  
"Wow NM, I'm surprised.."  
"What made you consider making your own club?"  
"You could probably be a broad member for any of the major clubs. Weren't you the leader of the debate club last year?"  
I ask her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA IM SIRRY THIS CHAPTER US LEFT WITH A CLIFF HANGER QOQ, I HAVE NO MOTIVATION TO WRITE ANYMORE OF THIS CHAOTER RN, AND I WANNA GET IT OUT TONIGHT QWQWQ  
> That being said, I'm gonna try to update every 1-2 days,,,,  
> Pls enjoy I worked rlly hard on this


End file.
